Paramount Pictures
NOTE: This page only shows print logos. Famous Players Film Company 1912–1916 Paramount was founded in 1912 as Adolph Zukor's Famous Players Film Company, which became Famous Players-Lasky Corporation four years later. Paramount Pictures Corporation 1914 The Paramount label first materialized in 1914 during its early years as a distribution company. Paramount would become a wholly owned division of Famous Players by around 1916. 1914–1917 In this period, Paramount's logo began to consist of a mountain peak, a field of stars, and the name of the company in script font - a format which has since been passed on to all subsequent logo designs. 1917–1967 1968–present 1968–1975 Used during the Gulf+Western era. 1975–1982 1982–1989 1986–1987 (75th anniversary logo) When Paramount began to mark 75 Years, their logo became CGI for the very first time. It was first revealed as a prototype on December 12, 1986 in The Golden Child, followed by a finalized version on January 5, 1987. 1989—1993 Early version of the 1989 logo with the Paramount Communications tag. 1993—1994 Used during the Paramount Communications era. 1994-1995 1995–2010 Paramount_Pictures_1995.svg Paramount_Pictures_1995_Alt.svg Distributed by Paramount Pictures.svg On March 11, 1994, Paramount was purchased by Viacom, as noted on their updated byline in that company's corporate font. This logo began appearing on-screens in 1995. 2002 (90th anniversary logo) When Paramount marked 90 Years, this logo was launched on March 1, 2002 in We Were Soldiers. 2010–present (primary) Distributed by Paramount Pictures 2010.svg Paramount slightly updated their logo with the byline written in the new Viacom font. It first appeared on-screens in Iron Man 2 in 2010. This print logo was replaced by the 100 Years logo in 2012, but later returned the next year. 2011–2012 (100th anniversary logo) Distributed by Paramount Pictures 100 Years.svg When Paramount marked its 100th Anniversary dating back to its inception, their on screen and print logo was heavily updated, using a new look for the mountain, and switching the background back to daytime. This logo was first revealed in print on the 3D re-release of Titanic in November 2011. It made its first on-screen appearance on December 16, 2011 in Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol. The "100 years" text was dropped on December 21, 2013 and the very first movie to use the simple version was Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters which launched January 25, 2013 in the U.S. However this print logo was abandoned from usage sometime in 2013, and replaced with the previous logo.This logo is now used as logo of Paramount Channel. 2013–present (secondary) Miscellaneous Untitlednjkj.png|Alternative logo used in print materials and on their website. Viacom39248.svg|Full company name wordmark,can be found in the Gate. Viacom1979.jpg|Full company name wordmark,as of 1979. Paramount.png|Signage above the former Paramount Film Exchange office in Pittsburgh ViacomEnterprises1979.jpg|Bronze plaque used by New York City's Paramount Theatre (1926-1964) parac.jpg|ca. 1930s Viacom (1976 D).jpg Viacom1979monochrome.jpg See also *For other related logos and images see: **Paramount Pictures/Other **Paramount Pictures/International logos **Paramount Pictures/Closing Variants **Paramount Pictures/Trailer Variants External links *Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Viacom Category:Hollywood, California Category:California Category:Movie studios Category:1912 Category:1914 Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:National Amusements